


Bed ~ 221B* Valentine

by BlackMorgan



Series: 221B's [8]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, ooQ - Fandom
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James is hungry he’s a beast, will predate his jungle without mercy, with all the ruthless cunning of a creature keen to feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed ~ 221B* Valentine

Sometimes James will let him work, give his brain the space it needs, to shuttle code, to play god with someone else’s satellite, to make a missile change its trajectory by those necessary degrees.  His lover bows to duty as it needs, knows Britain will not wait for Q to slumber while being ravaged by her enemies.

 

But when James is hungry he’s a beast, will predate his jungle without mercy, with all the ruthless cunning of a creature keen to feed.

 

Limbs will tunnel into sheets and snake their way beneath, burrow through the bed until they find the flesh they seek.

 

Curl brazen fingers over cheekbones and onto parted lips, tilt Q’s mouth into a claiming kiss, and turn the glowing symbols on his screen into gibberish, back to black with the tap of a single key.

 

By now, half blind with want and need, Q has blundered into this, has let this man devour him while kicking at the sheets.  He bucks beneath the press of his lover’s eager hips and teases with his nails until the hunter tires of his antics and at last begins to feast.

 

Only then will Q cry out, beg and plead when James bites down upon the tender nipple set between his teeth.

 

Only then will Q surrender wholly to the beast.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little 221B Double Bill for Valentines to celebrate my two favourite ships. (00Q & Johnlock)  
> Johnlock Companion Piece [Wall ~ 221B](http://archiveofourown.org/works/683923) (Sherlock/John)
> 
> You can find the gorgeous 00Q art which inspired this ficlet on tumblr by [Femoon](http://femoon.tumblr.com/post/41365169361/please-wait)
> 
>  
> 
> _*A 221B is a fic that consists of exactly two hundred and twenty one words, the last word beginning with a "b." The name refers to the flat shared by Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, at the address 221B Baker Street, in London._


End file.
